The present invention relates to a holder for a tissue container, more particularly such a container which also performs a decorative function.
Tissues have become a facet of our daily lives and are available, in a variety of colors and sizes. Typically, a container for the tissues has an opening in an upper portion which enables to the tissues to be withdrawn from the container by pulling them upwardly through the container opening. Although the containers are sold in various sizes, the containers must typically rest on a flat surface, thereby enabling the tissues to be withdrawn upwardly. In many places in the home, or in a vehicle, it is difficult, if not impossible, to find a sufficient area of unused flat surface in which to place the tissue container. Furthermore, if the tissue container is placed in a portion of the house, such as the kitchen, the bathroom or the shower room, the upwardly facing tissues may be exposed to water, thereby rendering them useless.
Thus, the need exists for a tissue container holder which will enable the tissue container to be readily available, but which will not utilize flat surface space and will not expose the tissues to possible moisture damage.